Government policies may require the use of “trusted foundries” for the production of application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC) and other sensitive microelectronics, both to ensure these devices are free from undisclosed modification or tampering and to protect these devices from unauthorized attempts at reverse engineering and recovery of device functionality. Due to the limited supply of, and limitations of, trusted foundries, restriction to said trusted foundries may preclude the customization of ASICs with modern technologies. For example, trusted foundries may not be able to offer non-volatile memory for custom ASIC designs. As another example, trusted foundry analog-digital converters (ADC) and other embedded analog technologies may be limited in capability when compared to state-of-the-art analog technologies at a mainstream foundry.